


lost chapters

by sandragracelee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandragracelee/pseuds/sandragracelee
Summary: bonus chapters of my fics.





	lost chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I TYPED THIS IS ONE SITTING I HAVENT DOUBLE CHECK THE GRAMMAR YET!!
> 
> and maybe you might want to read the whole fic first because this is just like a lost chapter.
> 
> **
> 
> I dont want to post this on the fic because im satisfied with the ending of that fic but i gave in bc someone dm-ed me in twitter asking abt extra drabble IM TALKING ABT YOU VANESSA HUDGENS. anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

"So, I have two problems."

"Spill."

"First, Chanyeol, I think, is addicted to sex."

"Okay, what's the second one?"

"Second, Chanyeol, I think, is cheating on me."

 

Sehun's face remained blank as he uncovered a bowl of jajangmyeon. He mixed the sauce and noodles thoroughly, not sparing a look at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun waited patiently but his patience lasted three minutes, after that he began to take matters into his own hands, literally, as he grabbed Sehun's chopsticks and tried to force feed him. The food was gone in an instant, but Sehun was choking. Baekhyun did nothing but stared at the choking man because he knew that Sehun could take it. Sehun was gay. His throat should be fine.

When Sehun recovered, he took a deep breath and leaned on the sofa. They were seated on the living room floor in Chanyeol and Baekhyun's apartment, a drama playing on TV but none of them paid attention.

"Okay, he's cheating on you?" Baekhyun nodded, Sehun snorted. "I think you're just bored."

Baekhyun spared a minute to analyze the correlation between the two, but it didn't have any connection at all. He threw Sehun a confused look. "What's the connection of me being bored to Chanyeol cheating on me?"

Sehun began cleaning the coffee table. "You're bored so your brain goes wild with these assumptions, plus you're back to watching a lot of dramas."

"Hey, Chanyeol has been acting weird lately, okay? And he looked really guilty last night when I asked why he'd been coming home late. He told me because of some backlogs at work but I don't believe him. He's clearly cheating. And, I'm bored and that's Chanyeol's fault. He was the one who convinced me to hire someone to manage the restaurant, now I got nothing to do, Sehun." Baekhyun stated in a very annoyed tone. Yes, he enjoyed being at home at first but now, he didn't know where to waste his energy.

"Maybe he just wants you to focus on Chanhyun."

"Chanhyun's already 4 years old." Baekhyun whined.

Chanhyun was only 6 months old when Baekhyun and Chanyeol fell inlove with him, but it took more than two years before they got him. After all the paper works and passing all the requirements and proving that they were capable of raising a kid, they finally got him. When they brought him home after changing his name, Baekhyun and Chanyeol felt like they'd done something right. For themselves and for the kid. The kid deserved a home. They were a family. But not until now, because Baekhyun was 5% sure that Chanyeol was cheating on him. 

"He's 4 now and very bright and very independent and smart. My son is the best, I'm telling you. But the point is, Chanhyun is not always here, he's at school from 9 to 3, Chanhyun is busier than me, Sehun. And Chanyeol got promoted and he's all handsome and sexy and successful. Then he asked me to stay home and be all housewife-y and I think he did that so I couldn't see him outside while he's cheating on me."

Sehun's eyes were already closed. "Hyung, you need a hobby. Go to the gym or something."

Baekhyun gasped. "Am I fat? Do you think that's the reason why Chanyeol don't want me anymore?" He kneaded his hips, then his thighs. He gained weight but not exactly fat, he was kinda plump and curvy but not fat.

"He's not cheating. You're married and you have Chanhyun and why would he even cheat?"

Baekhyun kneaded his tummy. "Because I'm fat?" He repeated but disagreed with himself because he was in a sitting position that was why he felt his very soft stomach. Plus it was late afternoon. Baekhyun looked best in the morning. His abs almost always made their appearance in the morning because, well, he was always doing some workout at night, and also during ungodly hours of dawn.

"You're not fat. Chanyeol's not cheating. And what's the other problem?"

Baekhyun thought for a while. Chanyeol being all weird was his only problem. Honestly, Baekhyun's 5% was more like 2%. He knew Chanyeol wasn't cheating but he liked being over dramatic. So what was the other problem? Oh. He almost forgot. The main problem. The main reason why he invited Sehun over.

"I think Chanyeol's a sex addict, Sehun. I genuinely think he is. He wasn't like this in the past, but he's becoming one since a year ago. At first, I thought its just normal, you know. But now, I think it's getting serious."

"How serious?" Sehun asked, the curiosity was fake, Baekhyun could tell. Sehun was not interested.

But Baekhyun still stated the detail because he wanted to know Sehun's opinion. "So we do it maybe like, every other night and-"

"Hyung, that's so normal."

"No, listen. So after we, you know, have sex that night, so we sleep right? But then, on the ass crack of dawn, he will hump me again. Do you think that's normal? We're both losing sleep! How could he get so horny during ungodly hours of dawn? Sex addiction, Sehun. Sex addiction."

Now Sehun looked very curious. "So what do you do when he humps you?"

Baekhyun thought for a while. What does Chanyeol do? "Give in, of course. Because he, I mean, I, I love him."

Sehun took his time before responding. "Maybe he's just very sexually attracted to you, Hyung. So if you're just as sexually attracted to him as he is to you then you don't have a problem. You love each other so just talk about it. Maybe do plenty of rounds so he wouldn't have any more energy to hump you when you're already sleeping."

"So you think it's okay? Like, it's normal? Nothing serious at all?" 

Sehun nodded. "I think its okay. As long as you give him the consent and he doesn't force you to do it then it's completely fine. You could say no, but you give in, so you can't really complain. And, it's not sex addiction, hyung. That's normal for married couples."

"Really?" Baekhyun chirped, too high. "Really?" He repeated without sounding unduly cheerful.

"Yeah. Luhan and I do it every-"

"I don't wanna know. Thanks. Get up, I need to go fetch Chanhyun."

 

***

 

 

***

He squatted as soon as he saw Chanhyun running out of the classroom. The kid jumped and Baekhyun caught him. The kid buried his face into Baekhyun's neck before he lifted his face and showered Baekhyun's face with kisses before he suddenly stopped. "Appa, put me down I'm not a kid anymore."

Baekhyun felt proud of his son as he began talking in first person a few months ago. He'd always referred to himself as Chanhyun, but now he'd been using the word 'I'.

He put Chanhyun down, ruffling his hair as he squatted down again. "My Chanhyun's all grown up now, I see." He said, poking Chanhyun's cheeks. His finger got swatted away. "Do you want some ice cream before we go home?" He challenged. The kid's eyes sparkled at the mention of ice cream but Baekhyun could tell he was having a dilemma.

Chanhyun shook his head. "Big boys don't eat ice cream." He said.

"That's not true. Appa loves ice cream and Appa is a grown up so it's okay to eat ice cream even when you're a big boy already." He said, trying to convince his son. _He_ really wanted to eat ice cream, to be honest.

Chanhyun only shook his head again. "No. I don't like ice cream anymore. But you can eat some, Appa. Since you're a baby."

Baekhyun was very confused as he stared at his son. "I'm a baby? Appa has a baby face but I'm a grown-up."

"But daddy calls you baby. And you call daddy _daddy_ too."

"Okay, I think we should go home then, since you don't want to eat ice cream."

Baekhyun picked up Chanhyun and walked fast to the car park while thinking of ways to explain to his 4 yr old son about the endearment he and Chanyeol used to call each other. Chanhyun maybe heard them talking sweetly to each other when Baekhyun was in the kitchen or when they were in the living room watching tv or just anywhere outside the bedroom.

What if Chanhyun heard them using those endearments when they were inside the bedroom? Were they too loud? But they always made sure Chanhyun was already sleeping before they do stuff.

Still, it didn't make Baekhyun any less worried.

But, he could get away with it. If Chanhyun asked, they could just say that they were giving each other a massage, that was the reason why they pronounced it so, uhm, sweet. Should he ask Chanhyun?

He put Chanhyun down when they reached the car park. The boy ran towards the car and Baekhyun noticed that Chanhyun really was tall for his age as the boy immediately opened the door and climbed into the back seat.

Baekhyun climbed into the driver's seat and saw that Chanhyun had the seat belt attached to his body as he smiled at Baekhyun, proud that he already put it on before his Appa could ask him.

"Hyunie, uhm, when did you hear Appa call daddy uhm, _daddy_?"

Chanhyun blinked his beautiful eyes as Baekhyun anxiously waited for his answer.

"When daddy got promos and Appa cooked daddy's favorite food."

Baekhyun sighed loudly, feeling relieved. "You mean when daddy got promoted?"

"Yes! Prom-, promoted. When daddy got pro.mo.ted."

"Okay." Baekhyun dismissed cheerfully as he drove away from the parking lot but he almost stopped in the middle of the road when he saw Chanyeol.

Chanyeol was talking to a woman in front of a commercial building a block away from Chanhyun's school. He slowed the car down and he managed to see Chanyeol shaking hands with the woman. Chanyeol's job didn't require him to meet clients or anyone. He was mostly in the office and he got promoted it meant more office jobs, right? So why was he out there in broad daylight meeting people?

Chanyeol's cheating percentage climbed up to 15% but Baekhyun saw a very formal exchange from the two so the woman couldn't be a mistress. Plus Chanyeol loved him.

Okay, he was kidding when he said Chanyeol might be cheating but what if it was true??

He shook his thoughts away as he drove home.

 

**

 

 

**

Baekhyun decided to confront his husband. Yes. He would ask Chanyeol about why he was being weird and secretive.

But Baekhyun didn't know how to start being angry and mad and ready for confrontation because Chanyeol arrived home so early and he looked happy and cheery and all smiley.

They'd known each other for more than a decade now but Baekhyun still couldn't read Chanyeol when he was like this. Baekhyun could ask him why he was happy but he would always, always say the same thing.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Because I'm looking at you right now." Chanyeol answered while looking at him. They were in the kitchen, the taller watched him as he cooked dinner, looking over Baekhyun's shoulder every once in a while to see what he was doing and also to steal kisses, but Baekhyun dodged the taller's lips. "What's the matter?"

Baekhyun knew that he needed to say what was on his mind. They were not their dumb selves anymore. They lacked communication that was why it took them years to finally get together and they promised to be honest to each other on their wedding vows so Baekhyun would confront his idiot husband now.

"Are you cheating on me?"

Chanyeol looked at him, shocked. "What? No!"

"You've been acting weird lately. And I saw you shaking hands with a woman, in front of a commercial building, a block away from the school, approximately 3:15 pm today."

Chanyeol groaned in frustration? Stress? Was it because he got busted? 

"I have a surprise for you and I was happy earlier because I'm very excited because I will reveal the surprise tomorrow and you will really like it, I hope, but now you caught me again."

Baekhyun's heart immediately softened. He faced Chanyeol, biting his lower lip to prevent his face from breaking into a grin. "Okay. What's this surprise, exactly?" Chanyeol sensed that Baekhyun's sharp nails were now gone and already replaced by warm and soft paws. He pressed his lips into Baekhyun's, this time, the latter didn't turn away but pulled him closer. But Baekhyun gently pushed him away when he started to nibble on his jaw down to his throat. "Yeol. No." He warned and Chanyeol stepped back.

"I'm not gonna tell you. You have to wait until tomorrow."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes as he tried to hide his excitement. "Whatever. Call Chanhyun and help him wash his hands, dinner will be ready in 5."

 

**

 

 

 

**

"Did you tuck him to bed? Are you sure he's asleep?"  
Baekhyun asked as he walked out of the shower. Chanyeol was already lying in bed, arms wide open, waiting for him. Baekhyun's hair was still wet but he jumped into Chanyeol's arms and enjoyed seeing the annoyed expression on his husband's face when he bumped his head into the taller's neck. "You beckoned me over. You asked for it."

Chanyeol spanked his ass and asked him to get up.

The taller sat up, leaning on the headboard of the bed, while Baekhyun sat on his lap facing him. Baekhyun closed his eyes as Chanyeol dried his hair with a towel, choosing not to use the loud hair drier because Chanhyun was already asleep in the next room.

"Baek." Baekhyun hummed in response, eyes still closed as Chanyeol ran his fingers through his hair, gently tugging and massaging his head. "I asked you last time if you wanted to move into a house, right?"

"Yes, and I said no. Because this apartment is big enough for the three of us, Yeol. And your workplace is 15 minutes drive while the restaurant is 30, Chanhyun's school is like, 10, so this place is just perfect. Why do you ask?" Baekhyun opened his eyes. "Did you buy a house? It that your surprise? Chanyeol, I love living here! I'm not moving." He said, full of conviction.

Chanyeol shook his head, placing the towel around Baekhyun's nape. "No. I just asked to make sure you haven't changed your mind." The taller said, pulling the towel closer and kissing Baekhyun on the lips, pressing open-mouthed kiss along Baekhyun's jaw stopping under his ear and sniffing against his skin. "You smell so good, baby." Chanyeol used that tone, that specific tone, and the deep voice was resonating in Baekhyun's tummy giving him butterflies. Baekhyun bit his lip to stop himself from moaning when Chanyeol nuzzled his nose into Baekhyun's throat, biting gently, careful not to leave any mark. He then tugged Baekhyun's hair forcing his head to tilt back and running his tongue from the base of Baekhyun's throat up, licking up along the length of his throat, not stopping until he licked all the way up into Baekhyun's chin.

"Oh, fuck." Baekhyun was so aroused, he started grinding his ass against Chanyeol's crotch. The taller pulled him again, this time kissing his ear, biting slightly hard but licking it immediately afterward to drive the sting away. "Yeol, do that again to me. Like that one time when you worshipped my body, Yeol, please."

Chanyeol asked him to lie down on the bed as he walked out of the room to check on Chanhyun. Baekhyun stripped his clothes off quickly and positioned himself in the middle of the bed. He held his breath when Chanyeol came back.

The taller stood beside the bed and stared at Baekhyun's body for a while before he hovered over him. He kissed Baekhyun's ear once. "Arms up."

Baekhyun complied, raising his arms up above his head as he closed his eyes.

**

 

 

 

**

"Yeol, it's only 1:30. Why are we here? Your son's class is until 3 pm."

"Baek, I told you Jongdae will pick him up today. We're here for a different reason."

"What reason exactly?"

"Baek you're 32, not 60. I have a surprise for you, remember? That's why I skipped work today, remember? I told you last night when we were in the kitchen remember? And I told you again-"

"Okay. I remember now." Baekhyun hopped off the car. Chanyeol's arm around his shoulder as they crossed the street and walked, passing by Chanhyun's school. "I thought you didn't go to work because you're tired." Baekhyun glanced at Chanyeol.

"Ohh, now you're worried about me? Really?"

"Shut up. I'm always worried."

"Is that why you asked so nicely before-"

"Shut up now." Baekhyun paused. "Hey, I saw you there yesterday, you were cheating on me, holding a woman's hand. I saw it with my own eyes. I almost filed a divorce." He said as he pointed the place where he'd seen Chanyeol shaking hands with a woman.

Chanyeol only snorted and locked his elbow around Baekhyun's neck as he maneuvered him into an alley. Baekhyun scanned his surroundings curiously until they stopped in front of a building behind the commercial one.

"My surprise for you is on the 5th floor."

Baekhyun hadn't got a chance to think about what the surprise might be when Chanyeol pushed him into the building, straight to the elevator.

Chanyeol was grinning so hard, showing his teeth, so many teeth while Baekhyun stared at him half blankly and half curiously. _Did he buy an apartment? Is he kicking me out? But I've been a good mother to Chanhyun! Is this where his mistress lives?_

All his assumptions were proven wrong when Chanyeol led him out of the elevator, opening a room, and finally pushing Baekhyun inside.

Baekhyun's jaw dropped upon seeing the room. He saw canvases and brushes in various sizes as well as oil and acrylic paints in different colors. He felt like he was a student again. He was just planning to buy a canvas a week ago so he could practice painting since he never really had a chance, as he took over the restaurant after he graduated.

He pranced around the room, touching the blank canvas and checking the brushes. He stood up and breathed heavily as his eyes teared up.

He felt Chanyeol's presence behind him. The taller wrapped his arms around Baekhyun, propping his chin on Baekhyun's shoulder. "Surprise." He said softly, swaying their bodies from side to side then kissing Baekhyun's shoulder. "You're not saying anything. I'm kinda scared now, Baek." He squeezed Baekhyun's body. "Listen, it's not like I'm forcing you to do this or anything. I know you loved managing the restaurant but I know your passion for art is still here inside you." He said, placing his palm above Baekhyun's chest. "And if you don't want to, we could forget this happened. This studio is for sale, but I negotiated with the owner if I could rent it for three months and she agreed. So, if your in the mood to, you know, mix those things," he said, grabbing Baekhyun's hand and using it to point at the paints on the floor, "you know mixed those and then draw something here," he said as he point Baekhyun's finger on the blank canvas, "maybe a heart?" he said as he guided Baekhyun's forefinger to draw a heart on the canvas, "or a flower," he said, drawing a flower this time, "or, maybe a dick?" he guided Baekhyun's finger but the latter stopped him.

"Alright, alright. I get it." Baekhyun said, voice shaky.

Chanyeol panicked. "Are you crying?"

Baekhyun turned around, hugging Chanyeol, burying his face into Chanyeol's chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Please don't cry."

Baekhyun didn't know how to stop though. He only cried harder.

He felt so loved.

Chanyeol made him feel a lot of emotions but it could all come down to love. Chanyeol just loved him so much. Chanyeol didn't only think about himself or Chanhyun. They were fine and happy but Chanyeol didn't settle on that. He actually thought about Baekhyun and what could make Baekhyun happy.

"My heart is going to explode, Chanyeol."

"I haven't told you the best thing about this, yet." Baekhyun lifted his head and threw Chanyeol a questioning look. "Check the window." Baekhyun disengaged himself from Chanyeol's hold and skipped towards the window. At first, he found nothing special so he looked back at Chanyeol. ' _Look harder_ '

He tried again and he finally noticed. It was actually just below the building.

"I figured after you send Chanhyun at school in the morning, you usually go home right? So now, if you feel like painting, you can kill time here. And you can see Chanhyun's school, it could maybe give you some peace of mind? Our son will be just 5minutes away from you, maybe 2 if you run. Then if you want to finish something but you need to fetch Chanhyun, you can bring him here after school. Look." The taller pointed at the small chair on the corner of the room, along with the equally small easel stand. "You can teach him how to paint, we got some watercolors there, and hey, those acrylic are non-toxic, I chose them because Chanhyun might want to hang out with you here so it's all up to you, Baek." Chanyeol said as he smiled widely at Baekhyun. So many teeth. "Then if ever you decide you want this, then we will buy the unit."

 

Baekhyun was so overwhelmed. "Yeol, I need to sit down." There was only one chair and Baekhyun sat on it. Chanyeol blinked at him with a tight-lipped smile, waiting for his reaction. "Thank you. For all these. I genuinely kinda thought you were cheating on me that's why you were acting weird. I didn't expect this. I love you and come here." Chanyeol stood in front of him and he was quick to bury his face on the taller's stomach and he suddenly wanted to bite it but he didn't. He pushed his husband away. "Grab me a canvas, I'll paint you."

Chanyeol flashed him a smile and quickly placed the easel in front of Baekhyun, followed by a small sized canvas. "All of these?" He asked, lifting one set of acrylic.

"No, no. Just one color and a small brush." Baekhyun could tell his husband was extremely excited. "Thanks." He said as he accepted the things. "Now, stand there." Chanyeol complied. "Okay, now take your clothes off."

"Baek."

"Just kidding. Okay, don't move now."

 

It was after a few minutes when Chanyeol noticed something.

"You're not even looking at me, Park Baekhyun, what are you painting in there?"

"I am looking at you every once in a while, Sir. Please chill."

 

After a moment.

"You didn't spare me a glance, babe. Seriously. Am I standing here for nothing? You're playing with me."

"No, no, no. I am painting your nose now, very detailed nose, actually. Don't move."

 

5 minutes passed.

" _Baekhyun_." Chanyeol called with a warning tone.

"Yes, _Daddy_?" Baekhyun replied with a seductive one.

Chanyeol's face scrunched as he tried to stop himself from laughing? Cursing? Smiling? Baekhyun didn't care to know as he was busy with his work.

 

After 2 minutes.

"Done."

 

Chanyeol walked toward him. "That's my portrait, right? Give it to me." Baekhyun handed Chanyeol his masterpiece but not before turning it upside down. "Okay, what's this?" Chanyeol squinted. "I don't see my face in here, is this a letter W?" He squinted harder and Baekhyun tried so hard to stop himself from laughing. "Baek this is W. Oh! Wait, if I turn it upside down it will be M. What, do I look like a McDonald's logo?" He glanced at Baekhyun and shook his head before he turned the canvas clockwise, twice. His face then turned into a shocked expression. "Park Baekhyun, I swear to g-"

 

"Appa!" Chanyeol purposely dropped the canvas face down on the floor. "AND DADDY!"

Chanhyun ran towards Chanyeol, he ducked down to yank the boy up, carrying him. "Hey, big guy. Give daddy a kiss." Chanhyun showered his daddy with kisses.

Baekhyun kicked the canvas away as he stood behind his husband, hugging him, tiptoeing and placing his face beside Chanyeol's so he could receive some kisses too. Chanhyun kissed their faces simultaneously, from Daddy to Appa. "Where's uncle Jongdae, Hyunie?"

"Outside. Talking on the phone." Chanhyun said as he grabbed their faces. "Kiss. Kiss." He said, requesting for his parents to kiss.

Chanyeol pecked Baekhyun on the lips.

 

Jongdae walked into the room. "What's up. What's up." He said as a greeting. The Parks did not notice when he picked up the canvas on the floor. "Wow. So big. Whose peacock is this?"

 

 

"Put that down, Jongdae!"

**

 

 

 

 

**

Baekhyun tossed and turned, feeling so cold but he didn't have the heart to turn the temperature higher. Chanyeol preferred cold, but Baekhyun got easily cold so he pressed his body against Chanyeol, stealing some warmth.

He pressed his face against Chanyeol's chest. He loved the smell of his husband's skin so much that a simple sniff could turn him on. He rubbed his cheek against his husband's chest and he couldn't take it anymore. He peeked at the window behind Chanyeol and saw that the sky was dark but a light orange hue was about to appear so he thought maybe it was not an ungodly hour anymore.

His hand reached out, sliding inside his husband's sweatpants, palming him. Chanyeol groaned.

"Seriously?" He asked as he buried his face into Baekhyun's hair. "We did it twice before going to bed, Baek."

"Sorry. I'm just cold. And horny. Plus its Saturday, you don't have work." Baekhyun said, not sounding apologetic at all. He palmed Chanyeol's cock, getting more excited as it goes hard under his touch. He humped Chanyeol's leg and groaned, biting Chanyeol's chest. " _Daddy_ ," he moaned.

"Hmm?"

"Can I suck your cock?" He asked but he was already pushing his husband's sweatpants down.

"Are you asking for my permission?" Chanyeol asked.

"Yeah."

"That's new. You usually just go down on me."

"I need your consent."

Chanyeol laughed softly right in his ear. "My consent." He repeated.

"Yes. Sehun said this is totally normal. Because I'm sexually attracted to you. And it's okay to do this no matter what time, as long as it's not forced. This isn't sex addiction, Yeol. This is love."

"Nobody said this is sex addiction, Baekhyun. And it's total- wait, hold on." Chanyeol pushed him away gently, they were both completely awake now. "You told Sehun you're addicted to sex??"

Baekhyun bit his lower lip and shook his head. "No." He said before he smiled cheekily. "I told him **_you_** are."

**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments only positive please. 
> 
> If you want to fight or u have negative comment dm me in twitter ^^
> 
> @cblovechild


End file.
